poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot Saves Christmas
Team Robot Saves Christmas is a Christmas special of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 movie. Summary Emerl and his friends are now celebrating Christmas. But Gmerl doesn't really care about the hoilday's for he thinks it's a stupidest hoilday season, however, trouble came when Dr. Eggman is planning to steal all of christmas presents for everyone all over the world. Will our heroes stop them, help out Santa Claus and save Christmas? Plot Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1: *Emerl *Gmerl *Mario, Luigi and Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *The Mixels *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta-Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Discord, Trixie, Spike and the CMC *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling *Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy *Danielle Fenton/Phantom *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief and Keswick *Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon and The XJ-Sisters *Daggett and Norbert *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum *Rigby, Mordecai, Skips, Nikolai, Benson, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost and Pops *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Bobert, Carrie and Penny *Sora, Riku and Kairi *King Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Xion *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li & Tomoyo Daidouji *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Dedenne and Bonnie *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon (Data Squad), Keenan Crier and Falcomon *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf & Sven *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Oggy, Jack, and Olivia *Spyro, Cynder and Sparx Christmas Characters *Santa Claus *Ms. Claus *Rudolph *Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen *Charlie the Eff *The Eff's *Snowfall Frost (Christmas Counterpart) *Frosty the Snowman *Ebenezer Scrooge *The Nutcracker *The Grinch The Three Spirit's of Christmas *June and Annie (Little Einsteins/Spirit's Of Christmas Past) *Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone (The Backyardigans/Spirit's Of Christmas Present) *Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown (Back to the Future/Spirit Of Christmas Future) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Team Rocket *Tirek *The Dazzlings *Psycho Rangers *Myotismon *Quillgin Pokémon *Xerneas *Articuno *Kyurem *Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevior and Gallade *Snorunt, Glalie and Froslass *Glaceon *Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe *Cubchoo and Beartic *Cryogonal *Delibird *Smoochum and Jynx *Deerling and Sawsbuck *Swinub, Piloswine and Mamoswine *Spheal, Sealeo and Walrein *Snover and Abomasnow *Amaura and Aurorus Trivia *This Christmas Special is based on "The Polar Express", "A Christmas Carol", "How the Grinch stole Christmas", "Eight Crazy Nights", "Diesels Ghostly Christmas", "Goodbye, Sir Topham Hatt" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" Music Scores #Music Score 1 - Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (Natale) - Brenda Lee #Music Score 2 - It's a Pony Kind of Christmas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Everyone #Music Score 3 - Gmerl's Song (Eight Crazy Nights) - Gmerl and the Rowdyruff Boy's #Music Score 4 - Jingle Bells (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Rainbow Dash #Music Score 5 - We Wish You a Merry Christmas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Twilight Sparkle and the Girl's #Music Score 6 - Say Goodbye to the Holidays (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot #Music Score 7 - Jingle Bell (Glee) - The DigiDestined and their Digimon #Music Score 8 - Together Forever (Pokemon) - June and Annie #Music Score 9 - When Christmas Comes To Town (The Polar Express) - Ash and Serena #Music Score 10 - I Don't Care for the Hoilday's (The Backyardigans) - Gmerl, Rudolph, Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone #Music Score 11 - Hangin' by a Thread (Littlest Pet Shop) - Vinnie and Sunil #Music Score 12 - Intervention Song (Eight Crazy Nights) - Gmerl, Charlie the Eff and the Eff's #Music Score 13 - Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas (SpongeBob SquarePants) - SpongeBob SquarePants and Everyone #Music Score 14 - Gmerl the Christmas Hero (Thomas and Friends) - Gmerl and Everyone #Music Score 15 - Shape of My Heart (Backstreet Boys) - Gmerl, Danielle and Backstreet Boys #Music Score 16 - The Snow Song (Thomas and Friends) - Santa Claus, Gmerl and Everyone #Music Score 17 - Josh Groban - Believe credits of Team Robot Saves Christmas Transcript *Team Robot Saves Christmas/Transcript Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Christmas Films